winxopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Беливикс (песня)
Песня, звучавшая в 4-ом сезоне во время превращения Беливикс. Текст |-|Русский= Беливикс, беливикс, беливикс, (беливикс, беливикс)... Беливикс — волшебный дар. Людям просто в чудо поверить надо И станет все другим. Силы с тобою! Беливикс — небесный дар. Сердце ждёт и верить — пора пришла! Отныне возможно всё! Энергия нас ведёт. Беливикс — волшебный дар. Людям просто в чудо поверить надо И станет все другим. Силы с тобою! Беливикс — небесный дар. Сердце ждёт и верить — пора пришла! Отныне возможно всё! Энергия нас ведёт. Это сила Винкс! Беливикс, беливикс, беливикс, (беливикс, беливикс)... Беливикс — волшебный дар. Людям просто в чудо поверить надо И станет все другим. Силы с тобою! Беливикс — небесный дар. Сердце ждёт и верить — пора пришла! Отныне возможно всё! Энергия нас ведёт. Энергия нас ведёт. Энергия нас ведёт. Беливикс — волшебный дар. Людям просто в чудо поверить надо И станет все другим. Силы с тобою! Беливикс — небесный дар. Сердце ждёт и верить — пора пришла! Отныне возможно всё! Энергия нас ведёт. И это сила ВИИИНКС!!! Файл:Беливикс.ogg |-|Дополнительный текст в исполнении Ранеток= Этот текст использовался для песни Беливикса в качестве фоновой песни на DVD. Поверь мне, что только мы Сможем вместе разукрасить небо В яркие цвета! И это сила! Поверь мне, что мы всегда Будем видеть, как же смеётся осень. И вместе с ней танцевать! Мы с тобою навсегда! И в этом сила Винкс! Файл:Winx_Club_Believix_3D_Russian_Ranetki_(online-audio-converter.com).ogg |-|English= Believix, believix, believix, (believix, believix)... Believix, You're magical. All you've gotta do is believe in yourself (you've gotta). And everything will change. You've got the power! Believix, so wonderful. Feel the magic coming up from your heart. Everything is possible. It's a higer energy! Believix, You're magical. All you've gotta do is believe in yourself. And everything will change. You've got the power! Believix, so wonderful! Feel the magic coming up from your heart. Everything is possible. It's a higer energy! This is the power of, Winx! Believix, believix, believix, (believix, believix)... Believix, You're magical. All you've gotta do is believe in yourself (you've gotta). And everything will change. You've got the power! Believix, so wonderful. Feel the magic coming up from your heart. Everything is possible. It's a higer energy! It's a higer energy! It's a higer energy! Believix, You're magical. All you've gotta do is believe in yourself. And everything will change. You've got the power! (Woh-ho) Believix, so wonderful. Feel the magic coming up from your heart. Everything is possible. It's a higer energy! This is the power of, Winx! |-|Italian= Believix believix believix believix (believix)... Believix potere winx Se ci credi di luce risplenderai (risplenderai) E ti trasformerai Credici credici Believix magia di winx Dal tuo cuore un potere invincibilee (ee-e) Sei magica magica E ti trasformerai Believix potere winx se ci credi di luce risplenderai e ti tarsformerai Credici credici believix magia di winx dal tuo cuore un potere invincibilee siamo magiche magiche la forza e dentro te...! siamo noi le magiche Winx! Believix believix believix believix (believix)... Believix potere winx se ci credi di luce risplenderai (risplenderai) e ti trasformerai Credici credici believix magia di winx dal tuo cuore un potere invincibilee sei magica magica e ti trasformerai e ti trasformerai e ti trasformerai! Believix potere winx se ci credi di luce risplenderai e ti trasformerai Credici credici believix magia di winx e dal cuore un potere invincibilee siamo magiche magiche la forza e dentro Siamo noi le magiche...Winx! Видео Категория:Песни Категория:4 сезон Категория:Песни из превращений